Memories
by luckycloud9
Summary: A girl who grieves and her friend who cares. These two go back to her home to revisit some memories


K so guys I'll be focusing on Demons cause

Hey why not?

Also cause I love this song and story

I will do it in order of each stanza of the song

But here's a little filler for ya'

... bai

* * *

A green sedan pulls up in front of an old rickety mansion hanging on a cliff by the sea. The ancient thing seemed to be falling apart. It's windows were broken and battered by the weather. The wood was falling apart due to age. The entire thing was slowly being destroyed by termites. It seemed like suicide to step inside but... that didn't stop her.

She looked warily at the old, corroding and near-century old house that she used to live in when she was a toddler. She reminisced of those days. She would play outside in what used to be a beautiful patch of soft grass and wonderful flowers. Now that patch is nothing more than a few stray blades of grass and weeds. The tree that she used to sleep under with her mother and father during the summer was just an oversized twig. Miraculously it was still standing. Her foresty haired companion looked over at her concerned. She looked back at him with steely determination. They were locked in a tense staring competition until he looked down. He sighs before motioning for them to go inside.

The porch was broken and moldy. It seemed to break with each step they took. They stopped before the door both nervous. Him being his phobia for the weird and unnatural, scary places and ghosts. Her because she was returning to her old home. They look at each other before nodding and slowly pushing open the once grand doors to the place she once called home.

They walked into the house. Suffice to say it seemed to be fancy when it was still prime and pristine. The staircase and it's carpet now torn and shattered. The hallways littered with trash and rubble. She went up the staircase to the second floor while he stayed behind down stairs to look around. He walked into what used to be the living room. The springs stuck out of the large couch that sat in front of the used-to-be welcoming fireplace. What was left of it was just ashes and rusted metal. He looked around more and found something intriguing. A framed picture of a much younger version of his red-haired friend in between her mother and father. They were smiling lovingly at her while she laughed and hugged them both while they sat on the couch. It was a sight worth crying for. He smiled solemnly as he viewed the picture. His friend hadn't been the happy-go-lucky little girl she used to be when she was a child.

He flinched and pulled out his knife as he heard the sound of rustling behind him. Only to relax once he sees his friend carrying an old blanket with her while smiling. He does the same

" My mom used to wrap me up in my blanket and carry me to my room when I fell asleep on the couch. I used to wake up confused all the time. "

She chuckles and so does he. She pets the blanket a little before setting it down on the ruined couch. She then proceeds to stare at it. He understands what shes doing and leaves to explore more of the house.

Meanwhile she simply reenact the memories in her mind.

She would fall sound asleep after dinner and a day of playing in the sun by the beach. She would simply collapse on the couch. Her expressionn one of peacefulness. Her mom and dad smile solemnly and kindly at her. Her mother goes up to her room and brings out her daughters blanket. Bringing it downstairs she silently and gently wraps her in it. She almost looks like a baby like that. She gently grabs hold of her mothers finger. She looked so precious. Her mother carries her upstairs to her room and layed her down on her bed. She gave her one last goodnight kiss before turning off the lights and closing the door. But not before saying.

" Good night my sweet child " then the door closes with a click.

She snaps out of her thoughts just as she hears a click and a sweet melody fills the air. She looks around bewildered before relaxing and remembering that it was her mothers music box. The song it played she couldn't remember but it was still wonderful all the same. She walks up to the second floor to the source. She finds her friend sitting on a chair near the window of the music room humming along to the music. She soon joins in with him walking to the window to look outside. Then she smiles and hums a bit louder as she remembers just how much she loved this room. He looks up at her and smiles. He gets up and bows to her as if offering to dance and holds out his hand. She giggles and takes it. They twirl around the room to the music.

They both look into each others eyes. Lost in the ocean of red and green their in their own little world. They swing and dance. He twirls her around and she nearly falls but he catches her. They stare at each other. Their faces only inches apart. Then she breaks the silence and nuzzles her nose into his. Then he helps her stand up just as the music ends and the box lazily closes. They look at each other before they smile. She mouths a silent thank you and he mouths a silent you're welcome. She goes over to the desk and picks up the music box and brings it with her.

They drive away on the dirt road that lead to her once-home. She smiles in the memories she found today. She yawns and slowly falls asleep on her friends shoulder. She feels him smile.

" Had fun? "

She hummed in approval before falling asleep.

Today was a good day

Indeed it was


End file.
